Circuit testers characterize performance of electronic circuits and systems. A critical component of a circuit tester is a conductive interface that enables conductors carrying stimulus/response signals to have electrical continuity with electrical contacts of the circuits and systems being characterized. As the trend in modern circuits and systems is toward higher frequency operation and smaller physical size, there is motivation to correspondingly improve the conductive interfaces so that they do not limit the performance capability, and hence the utility, of the circuit testers. To accommodate the high frequency operation and small physical size of the circuits and systems characterized by the circuit testers, the conductive interfaces preferably have low inductance and closely spaced conductive elements.